Titanic
by superchicken1
Summary: Titanic hp style!!!!!! Slash!!!!! Slash!!!!! GG/SS, H/D, Hr/R
1. Prologue

Titanic  
  
Disclaimer: nothing of Harry Potter is mine *sob*. It all belongs to the  
wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
Now some other sort of disclaimer thingies: first, the name Maltzurrena  
belongs to teluekh. You can find her/his fan fiction at fanfiction.net.  
It's called prejudice, I recommend it!!!!  
Second: the plot about Salazar's twin brother taking over his place in Hogwarts belongs to someone I don't know. *Sob* I thought his or her fic was on schnoogle.com but I just can't find it!!!!!! So people, if you know this person's fic or you are this person email me ASAP so I can ask his or her permission to use the plot. I just want you all to know that I don't  
want you lot to think that I stole this, so please help me looking for  
him/her!!!!!!!!! (But the part about this plot is not coming for a long  
time I think, so if I don't get permission in time I'm going to invent  
something myself.)  
  
Notes: listen up, and listen good. I'm only going to say this once. So here  
we go. This fic contains slash!!!! SLASH!!!!! Love between two males if you don't  
understand it; if it's not your cup of tee then please leave!!!!! There I've said it, now nobody can blame me for something. There will be no  
graphical sex for the simple reason that I am to stupid to write such a  
scene. But, if you want to volunteer for writing it (and it's good off  
course) than I will post it for you. Thanx!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know what you expect but I can only say this. This fic is based on the movie 'Titanic'. That means that it'll almost be the same, Ok? Thank you. This contains slash en het. The Pairings: GG/SS, H/D (but not much), Hr/R and a bit other pairings. But I don't think I'm going to describe them much. Oh yeah, this happens in the sixth year, Voldemort was  
defeated in the previous year. That means no OotP spoilers.  
  
That was all that I had to say so.  
On with the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- -: thought  
" ": speaking  
  
Titanic  
  
Prologue.  
  
"You can't be serious Albus!!!"  
  
"I assure you Severus, I'm quite serious. Besides it's not that bad, it  
could've been sexual education."  
  
Severus Snape nodded his head slowly. "I suppose you're right. Telling those brats about marriage isn't as bad as sexual education." Dumbledore  
smiled and patted the potions masters back. "Good boy Severus," He said "now go to your class, I'm sure the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins will be glad to hear this." Snape nodded again and headed slowly towards the door. Just as he about to open that large stinking piece of wood, as he liked to call it, he furrowed his brows and looked at the headmaster again. "Headmaster," he asked with a devilish smile "if I have to teach about the  
marriage, who has to learn the children about sexual education?"  
  
"I believe Minerva has that job."  
  
"Ha!!" Snape yelled. And he stormed out of the office like a child who had  
just heard that Christmas had come early this year.  
  
Albus Dumbledore sighed and patted his Fawkes slowly. The bird nipped lovingly at his fingers. "I'm telling you Fawkes," Dumbledore said " those two have gotten themselves into more fights than the whole of Slytherin and  
Gryffindor together."  
  
Suddenly a leg with a letter appeared. There was a letter for Dumbledore.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Bloody hell! We're five minutes late! Hurry up!"  
  
The voice of Ronald Weasley rang through the corridor. He, Harry and  
Hermione were running to their first lesson of the day, and they were already late. Potions was their first class. And that meant that Gryffindor  
would lose a lot of points today.  
  
Panting they arrived in the dungeons. But there was no sign of Snape. Ron looked around confused: "Where the hell is Snape?" Hermione shrugged. "Who  
cares?" she asked, "at least we didn't lose any house points."  
  
"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for being late. Now get to your seats." The trio froze. Harry slowly turned around and let out a loud shriek. Snapes face was only inches from his. "Move Potter." He whispered threateningly. Harry stumbled backwards and nodded quickly. Three seconds later he was on his regular place, he had packed out his bag and he had given Draco a kiss. "Good morning love." The Slytherin said warmly. Harry grumbled: "You think it is?" Draco laughed softly and gave a squeeze in the Gryffindors hand. "You mustn't pay attention to him." Suddenly they heard a drawling voice from behind them. "Yes Potter, pay no attention to the naughty man. But if  
you don't, you will lose another fifteen points." Severus Snape stood behind them and forced himself not to take all of Gryffindors points away. With a twisted smile he walked back to the front of the class. He cleared his throat importantly: "Put your cauldrons away, you're going to have a  
different lesson today," Excited murmuring rushed through the class. Everyone turned away from Snape and talked to his or her neighbour. Snape  
closed his eyes: -Stay calm, stay calm. - He told himself. Suddenly he  
slammed his books hard on the desk and yelled: "Be silent!!!" Everyone froze on his place and looked obediently back to their Potions master. He smiled: "Now that I have your attention back perhaps we can start?" All the  
students nodded, not wanting to anger Snape any more. "Good, the lesson today will go about marriage" a few sniggers "anyone who laughs will get a  
detention." The sniggers stopped. "Ok, I think everyone knows what a marriage is. When two people love each other very much they marry. It is with us, wizards, that that is called a  
bond. It can never be broken, so you must be careful when you pick your partner in life. It can happen between a male and a female, two males or two females. Muggles think that gay men or lesbians are disgusting, wizards do not think so. Being gay or lesbian is like going to diagon alley. Quite  
normal. There is nothing to be ashamed of. These days, you can marry whenever you want with or without the permission of you parents. A few ages  
ago it would be a disgrace to your family if you did that. Back then a  
marriage was called 'cum manu'. Literally translated: a marriage from the hand. It meant that your parents chose a partner for you. It was never out of love, but just for financial or political reasons. You were given to somebody. Not to the one you were married to but to his or her father. When the father was already dead, you  
were given to the brother, the uncle, the grand father.In the beginning  
everyone did this. But after some time, only the nobility did this. A marriage cum manu was forbidden in the sixteenth century. Any questions?" The students looked at each other. And surprisingly Goyle raised his hand. Snape raised his brow. "Yes Goyle?" The boy went through his hair and said: "I was wondering sir, if you had any examples of those marriages dum banu?" Snape sighed: "Cum manu Goyle, and no. All the information we got about it  
comes from books, which were written for people in those centuries. So  
there weren't any examples. Any other questions? No? Good, class  
dismissed."  
  
Hurriedly the students packed their thing and scurried of to their next  
lessons. In the back off the class, the trio waited until Draco was finished packing. With a sigh Ron got his bag and walked out of the class, the tree others on his heels. "Must've been terrible, a marriage cum manu." He said. Hermione nodded: "If I had to do something like that, I would run  
away." The youngest son of the Weasley and smiled at her. "And with who  
would you run away." He asked. Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheeks. "With you sweetie." She whispered seductively. Behind them Draco scowled. "You guys need a doctor." He said loudly. But Hermione just smiled and giggled. The Slytherin sighed and mumbled something that suspiciously  
sounded like 'women'. Harry nudged him playfully in the ribs. "Stop  
nagging sweetie. Or we'll be late for DADA."  
"Aaaaaah!!!" Draco let out a loud shriek.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Lunch!!!!!" Seamus yelled loudly, as he banged his fist on the table. The house elves were late. "Five minutes!" Seamus yelled again "five minutes late." Dean, his boyfriend, sighed and put his hand in front of the Irish boys mouth. With a shriek, he suddenly pulled back. "What's wrong Thomas?" Draco asked. "He bit me!" Dean yelled. Seamus shrugged: "But I'm hungry!" Suddenly they could hear Dumbledore rise and clear his throat. "Students!"  
he bellowed, "the reason that the food is late is because I have an announcement to make. I only ask five minutes of your attention and then you can eat mister Finnegan." A couple of students laughed and Seamus sank under the table. "All of you are dismissed for the classes this afternoon," Everyone yelled happily and Hermione bit her lip. There were tears in her  
eyes. Dumbledore smiled and raised his hands. Immediately everyone fell silent. "because there are a few people coming to teach you something." A  
few mumbles. " But I can assure you. You will like it. Brock Lovett and  
Rose Dawson were so kind to present you their film. A film is a muggle thing. It shows you an entire story on a screen." Again excited murmuring. Brock Lovett was a famous treasure hunter, but they didn't know who Rose Dawson was. "This film will be very interesting and very revealing. I've seen him myself, and I can say that I was quite shocked. Now, enjoy your  
meals."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The students were talking excitedly. Those people could be here any minute.  
And then, that big secret thingy would be revealed. The great hall had been changed a little. The tables were moved to the side and a very, very large screen was standing in front of the northern wall. Everything was set for the great movie. All the students could hope for was  
that he would begin very fast. And they didn't need to hope much longer. The doors of the great hall flew open and a man strode inside, pushing a wheelchair with a very old lady in  
front of him. He smiled and went to stand in front of the screen. "Hi  
everybody, I'm Brock Lovett and this is Rose Dawson." Hi's and hello's  
where shyly murmured. Brock smiled again. "I'm not going to keep you waiting. But there are some things that I have to say. First of all, the movie is based on true facts. Everything you're going to hear and see is real and true. Second, I want to thank Rose for telling this story to me.  
You'll see what her part is in the movie. Thank you." All the students  
clapped politely. Brock Lovett took his wand and muttered a spell. The  
lights went out and the movie began.  
  
'Titanic.'  
  
A/N: first part ready!!!!! Yay!!!! Please tell me what you think. Flames  
are not very much welcome, but if you send one I will use them to roast  
marshmallows. Thank you.  
  
Next part: the movie begins (obviously). And we meet the  
characters!!!!!!!!!!!!  
R & R please!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. who is he?

Titanic  
  
Disclaimer: nothing of Harry Potter is mine *sob*. It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Now some other sort of disclaimer thingies: first, the name Maltzurrena belongs to teluekh. You can find her/his fan fiction at fanfiction.net. It's called prejudice, I recommend it!!!! Second: the plot about Salazar's twin brother taking over his place in Hogwarts belongs to someone I don't know. *Sob* I thought his or her fic was on schnoogle.com but I just can't find it!!!!!! So people, if you know this person's fic or you are this person email me ASAP so I can ask his or her permission to use the plot. I just want you all to know that I don't want you lot to think that I stole this, so please help me looking for him/her!!!!!!!!! (But the part about this plot is not coming for a long time I think, so if I don't get permission in time I'm going to invent something myself.)  
  
Notes: listen up, and listen good. I'm only going to say this once. So here we go. This fic contains slash!!!! SLASH!!!!! Love between two males if you don't understand it; if it's not your cup of tee then please leave!!!!! There I've said it, now nobody can blame me for something. There will be no graphical sex for the simple reason that I am to stupid to write such a scene. But, if you want to volunteer for writing it (and it's good off course) than I will post it for you. Thanx!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know what you expect but I can only say this. This fic is based on the movie 'Titanic'. That means that it'll almost be the same, Ok? Thank you. This contains slash en het. The Pairings: GG/SS, H/D (but not much), Hr/R and a bit other pairings. But I don't think I'm going to describe them much. Oh yeah, this happens in the sixth year, Voldemort was defeated in the previous year. That means no OotP spoilers.  
  
That was all that I had to say so. On with the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- -: thought " ": speaking  
  
Two submarines slowly made their way to the bottom of the sea. Darkness surrounded them. They couldn't see a thing. One of the men in the submarines muttered a word and suddenly a circle of light surrounded them.  
  
The man spoke again: "Ok, we're deep enough. Go straight ahead now." The man next to him nodded: "Ok cap." They kept going for a while. And still, out of the circle of light, they saw nothing but darkness. --Mir 1? Brock? Come in please. -- With a last look through the windows Brock Lovett turned and reached for the receiver. --Mir 1 here. Speak up Mir 2. -- There sounded a lot of scraping noises through the radio. A hesitant voice sounded: --I think our navigation system is broken. -- Brock cursed violently. "What's wrong boss?" a man asked. The captain sighed: "Their navigation system is broken. We'll have to cancel the dive, Jim." Jim cursed too. Suddenly the voice sounded through the radio. --Mir 1? Here Mir 2, the system isn't broken. Zeke here had accidentally kicked it. -- Brock sighed again and cursed even louder. --Mir 2? Here Mir 1. Remind me to kick Zeke's butt accidentally when were back?-- A snort of laughter from the other side: --Yes captain. Over and out. --  
  
Suddenly Jim let out a loud squeal. Seconds later Broke stood next to his companion. "What is it Jim, what did you see?" he whispered excitedly. But the man didn't say a thing and kept opening and closing his mouth, time and time again. Finally he gave up speaking and simply pointed at on of the windows. Brock ran to the window, and what he saw was amazing. The gigantic bow of a ship emerged out of the shadows. "Guys, we found Titanic."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
--Mir 2? Mir 1 here. You take E deck and D deck. We'll take the whole first class.--  
  
--Got it boss, over and out.--  
  
Brock Lovett excitedly ran up and down the deck, pushing buttons here and pulling at a handle there. He and his crew were preparing everything to explore the ship with the Dementor, their robot. Jim would steer him, as he was most skilled with that sort of things.  
  
"Are you ready boss?" the large man asked. Brock smiled and nodded: "Let him stretch his legs Jimmy-boy." Jim licked his lips. "Woohoo!! Let's go!" he yelled. Seconds later the robot had entered the first class and it exploring a ship that was long forgotten. Through the remains of a door, into the largest hall that a ship could possibly have. Brock looked into the cameras. "Ok, go left here. Left, no your other left." Jim smiled: "Sorry boss, tiny mistake there." The captain shook his head and sighed. Then he turned to another member of the crew: "In which room did Hockley sleep?" "Room A4." Brock turned around again. He smiled approvingly: "Jim, go." The man licked his lips again. "I'm all ready there man, just chill." The whole crew looked expectantly at the cameras. They had reached the remains of what must've been a fabulous room. Brock pointed at a bed that was floating against the ceiling. "There's where that son of a bitch slept." He whispered. The robot passed a fireplace and a large tub. Here, Jim made a lame joke about someone who left the water running. But soon, they were all silenced. Brock was pointing at a fallen wardrobe door. "There, look. Turn it over Jim." The man nodded and muttered a spell: "Give me my hands man!!!" Soon the robot was shoving the door out of the way. And there it was, the thing what they had been looking for. A safe, a dreadful thing. But to them, it meant money. "Aaalrightie then!!!" Jim yelled "champagne for everyone!!!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Yeah, we did it!!!"  
  
Jim was running all over the deck of the Keldysh. Telling everyone who wanted to hear about what he had done. And Brock Lovett, he felt like god on earth. Quickly, he strode over to the safe. "All right everyone!!" he called for everyone's attention "it's payday today!!!!" Cheering and laughing. And Jim yelling: "Who's the man? I'm the man! Yeah!!" Laughing Brock yelled back: "You're hardly a man at all." Jim scowled: "Funny boss, funny." The captain smiled again and tried to get the crowd silent again. "Role that camera thing. We're opening the safe." Again cheering. Brock muttered a few spells and soon the metal of the lock was melting. "Alohomora." Brock said loudly as soon as the lock had melted away. With a loud thud the metal fell on the floor and water came flowing out off the safe. Everyone was deadly silent by now. Still smiling Brock stuck his hand in the safe. Money, not very useful. He felt inside another drawer. Again money. -Maybe there- the captain thought as he felt yet in another place. A brown folder came out. "No, no. It can't be." Brock muttered. Hastily he felt everywhere again. Nothing, nothing but stupid useless money and a sodding folder. Defeated, he got up and pushed the camera away. "Shit." Was the only thing he said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Rose Dawson had her own good life. Living with her granddaughter Lizzy and her cat, Merlin. But her favourite thing to do was pottery. In fact she was doing it right now. That is until she heard the newsreader on the first wizard TV ever. And right now we are talking to Brock Lovett, the famous treasure hunter.  
  
  
  
Mister Lovett, some people say that it is wrong what you are doing?  
  
They continued for a while, but Rose didn't pay attention to them. Slowly she got up and looked at the drawing. She felt something come up from within her, a spark. Like a memory. "Nana? Are you all right?" Lizzy came walking out of the kitchen. She put her arm protectively around the old woman. "You need to sit down." But Rose shook her head violently: "No dear, I need to call mister Lovett."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* (Back on the Keldysh)  
  
The crew on the Keldysh was busy. Very busy. They were going to dive again. Because their captain had discovered something.  
  
" I'm telling you Jim, it looks exactly like the other drawing." Brock yelled. "Boss, the guy in the drawing wears a necklace. Ok. It looks exactly like ours. But you can't be sure." The large man yelled back. Brock waved his arms around: "There you said it, it looks exactly the same! The drawing was found in Hockley's room. That means that necklace has to be there." Excitedly he walked to one of the submarines, until Andrew, another member of the crew, stopped him. "A fire call!" Andrew yelled. Brock sighed loudly: "Can't you see we are going to dive?" Andrew nodded: "I can see that. But believe me, you don't want to miss this." The captain looked from the submarines to Andrew and he shrugged. "Five minutes. Nothing more." Excited Andrew pulled Brock with him into one of the cabins. And there, in the fire, was the head of a very old lady. "Rose Dawson," Andrew told him "you'll have to speak up, she's kinda old." Brock nodded and stared into the fire. "Ok ma'am. I'm Brock Lovett, what do you want to tell me?" he said. "I was wondering, mister Lovett, if you had found the heart of the ocean yet?" Surprised the captain stared at Rose and then at Andrew. 'Told you' he mouthed. And then: 'Ask about the picture.' Brock stared back into the fire: "Ok Rose, you have my attention. Do you know who the man in the picture is?" Rose nodded. "I certainly do, mister Lovett. The man in the picture is Salazar Slytherin." Brock fell backwards.  
  
A/N: so, is this what they call a cliffhanger? I don't know actually. *shrugs* whatever. Clear a few thingies up, titanic was build long ago, the 10th century or something. Lizzy is in love with brock, you'll see that. And by a fire call, I mean the thingy with the heads. Ok? Oh, and how Rose knows about salz you'll hear in the next chappie.  
  
R&R please!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ps: this was short because I'm going on a holiday right now, for three weeks. I'll update as soon as possible!!!!!!!! 


	3. i haaatttee fanfictionnet sometimes

Hey people,  
  
I'm here in France and i just saw a mistake in chappie two. It seems that a part of the conversation between Lovett and the news reader doesn't stand on the website. *Silently curses fanfiction.net*  
  
so here you got the whole conversation. Hope it works: (btw, fanfiction.net doesn't show three full stops behind each other. Is that normal? It also doesn't show paragraph?????)  
  
"And right now we are talking to Brock Lovett, the famous treasure hunter."  
  
"Thank you, maybe somebody has heard of the Titanic. An enormous ship, build ages ago. The stories go about the nobility and the band that kept playing, even when the ship was sinking. And now, we have found it. For the first time in so manu years, we can lay eyes on this wonder again.  
  
"Mister Lovett, some people say it is wrong what you are doing?"  
  
"And they say that of me, what about those guys in the pyramids. Curse breakers or spell breakers or something. Besides, he showed a drawing of a young man wearing a necklace and had probably only a thin blanket over him, should this wonderful piece of art remain on the bottom of the ocean for ever?"  
  
bye bye!!!! Ps: I'm writing this on somebody's laptop right now, but she's leaving tomorrow.*sob* Ps2: to clear something up, titanic was lost, brock Lovett found it for the first time. 


End file.
